


Laços

by Chiisana_Hana



Category: Episode G Assassin, Saint Seiya
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisana_Hana/pseuds/Chiisana_Hana
Summary: Shura acreditava que a felicidade estava em criar laços com outras pessoas e que isso lhe faltou na vida anterior. Nessa nova vida, ele finalmente tinha a chance de experimentar algo diferente...





	Laços

**Author's Note:**

> Oie!!!  
> Ontem foi o aniversário do Shura!! Era pra ter postado essa fic ontem mesmo, mas tive uns compromissos e não consegui terminar de revisar e fazer a capa... Perdóname, Shurito!   
> Essa fic é uma side story de “Quase Sem Querer” e “A Coisa Mais Importante”, no entanto acredito que não seja necessário ler antes nenhuma dessas fics.  
> Ela está pronta há muito tempo e eu imaginava que a essa altura “A Coisa Mais Importante” já teria avançado e o que tem no final dessa não ia ser spoiler… maaaaaaaas acontece que não é bem assim, “A Coisa...” não andou como eu pretendia, então fiquem avisados de que TEM UM MEGA SPOILER DE “A COISA MAIS IMPORTANTE”.  
> Boa leitura!
> 
>  
> 
> Notas bem rapidinhas para quem quer ler mas não está acompanhando o Episódio G Assassino: Shura está de volta à vida, adolescente, no Japão, em um mundo paralelo. Conseguiu visto para ficar por lá e está trabalhando no bar do Hyoga, o Vidianu, por indicação de Shun. Os “bronze boys” já não são boys, são homens na casa dos trinta e poucos anos e o Hyoga adotou uma filha, que cria com Shun. Mama é uma travesti amiga de Hyoga e cuida do bar dele. Yoshino é filha adotiva de Shina e Aldebaran.

_Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada. O mangá Episódio G Assassin pertence a Megumu Okada. Trabalho feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos._

 

**LAÇOS**

**Chiisana Hana**

 

 

– Vai logo, Shun! –  Hyoga disse, tentando apressar o companheiro que pendurava uma faixa de “Feliz Aniversário” junto aos balões coloridos que já estavam na parede do Vidianu. – Ele já deve estar chegando! Está no horário de entrar no trabalho e ele é muito pontual.

– Calma! Já tô terminando! – respondeu o médico. – E você que não queria ele trabalhando aqui, hein? Reclamou não sei quantos dias seguidos por eu ter indicado seu bar…

Hyoga fez um bico e revirou os olhos.

– Ele é um ótimo funcionário – admitiu o russo a contragosto. – Muito sério, responsável, aprende rápido, não fica de conversa fiada com freguês como alguém que eu conheço…

Ele olhou diretamente para Mama, que apontou para si mesma e reagiu com uma expressão entre surpresa e ofendida.

– Eu? – ela perguntou. – Eu sou um anjinho.

– Sei... – Hyoga resmungou e tornou a falar com Shun. – Ele é gentil e muito educado. Tirando a parte de às vezes ter que se ausentar por causa da nossa outra “profissão”, o Shura é excelente.

– Pois é, eu estava certo! – disse o médico. –  Admita!

– Tá, eu admito!! Eu admito! Você sempre está certo, doutor!

Enquanto eles se encarregavam da decoração, Shiryu e Shunrei ficaram responsáveis por arrumar a mesa com as comidinhas com a ajuda de Yoshino, que também esculpiu um bonequinho de Shura e pôs sobre o bolo. Agora ela analisava a própria obra de vários ângulos.

– Ficou igualzinho a ele – disse Shiryu, também olhando o boneco mais de perto. – Até os óculos dele você colocou!

Yoshino estufou o peito e sorriu envaidecida. Tinha feito e refeito o boneco mil vezes até finalmente achar que estava bom, por isso estava adorando ver seu esforço reconhecido.

– Ficou mesmo – reforçou Shunrei. – Foi um ótimo trabalho, Yoshino.

– Eu me esforcei muito! Estou evoluindo bastante na modelagem. Só espero que ele goste! É cerâmica plástica, então ele pode guardar depois. Vai durar a vida inteira!

– Ele vai gostar, tenho certeza – concluiu Shunrei.

– Pessoal, ele está vindo! – anunciou Mama, que montava guarda na janela, ao vê-lo se aproximar.

Todos se prepararam e quando Shura entrou no bar, foi recebido por uma explosão de confetes e gritos de “Feliz Aniversário!”.

Ele estacou, surpreso, olhando para os amigos e para a decoração com a faixa e os balões. Passado o susto, sorriu. Tinha lembrado logo cedo que era dia 12 de janeiro, seu aniversário, aquele da vida anterior, o do passado. Não sabia bem se devia continuar comemorando, sequer sabia ao certo quantos anos esse corpo adolescente tinha… Os documentos forjados diziam dezoito para que ele pudesse trabalhar, mas nem disso tinha certeza. Só sabia que os hormônios estavam fervilhando como antes, na outra adolescência... Mas isso era outro assunto.

“Era justo viver duas adolescências?”, ele se perguntava. “Sim, quando se é um cavaleiro”, ele mesmo respondia, definitivamente sim. Justíssimo. E essa, no Japão, estava sendo muito diferente daquela que viveu entre a Grécia e a Espanha, metido em treinamentos, lidando com a culpa por ter matado Aiolos. Agora era muito melhor, com toda a experiência que trazia do passado, com seus erros e acertos. Mais erros, talvez. Ou poucas tentativas de fazer algo… Não importava mais. Ele tinha chance de fazer tudo de novo...

– Como vocês sabiam? – ele perguntou, comovido.

– Eu sou seu patrão! – respondeu Hyoga. – Tenho sua ficha completa.

– Não sabíamos se queria comemorar – disse Shun –, mas resolvemos fazer a festa assim mesmo. Eu até troquei meu plantão com um colega só para vir! Disse que era o aniversário de um amigo que veio de muuuuito longe e eu não podia perder de jeito nenhum.

– Obrigado – Shura disse. – Obrigado a todos. Eu estou realmente comovido. Eu não esperava…

Todos o envolveram num abraço coletivo, depois foram abraçando um por um e ele não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas.

– Vai, chora, coloca pra fora! – incentivou Shun, rindo e dando um tapinha nas costas dele. – Às vezes é bom, garoto.

Shura, que não era muito de expressar suas emoções, rapidamente enxugou as lágrimas e começou a falar:

– Algumas semanas atrás eu conversava com o Shun e me lamentava por, no passado, não ter aproveitado o convívio com meus antigos companheiros. Agora vocês também são meus companheiros dourados e estamos aqui comemorando o meu aniversário… Eu me sinto imensamente feliz por fazer parte disso.

– Você sempre foi parte – disse Shiryu, mostrando o braço. – Sempre esteve conosco.

– Mas agora nós é que somos os veteranos! – brincou Shun. – E você é o molequinho!

– O _golden boy! –_ ironizou Hyoga, também rindo.

– Sim – Shura assentiu sorrindo. **–** E, creiam, estou aprendendo muito com meus veteranos e também com essa menina adorável – ele disse e abraçou Yoshino. – Você é uma garota muito especial, Yoshi. Aldebaran e Shina criaram você muito bem.

– Mas você nem notou o bolo… – ela lamentou, fingindo uma cara magoada.

Shura finalmente olhou direito para o bolo coberto com chantilly e cerejas e com o bonequinho no meio _._  

– Ah, sou eu! – ele exclamou, apontando para a miniatura de si mesmo, usando o sobretudo verde que ele mais gostava e com os óculos que precisava usar nessa vida.

– Fui eu que fiz, Shura! – anunciou Yoshino empertigada.

– Ficou incrível!! Você é muito talentosa!

– Eu estou tentando ser… Deu muito trabalho até ficar perfeito. Ah, meus pais mandaram um presente para o senhor! – ela disse, entregando-lhe uma cesta embrulhada em tecido colorido, no melhor estilo japonês do _furoshiki(1)_. – Frutas do nosso quintal!

– Agradeça a eles por mim. E diga a seu pai que ele está me devendo um passeio pelos restaurantes da região!

– Ele sabe! E mandou dizer que espera o senhor visitá-lo outra vez em breve.

– Eu irei. Com certeza irei. Seu pai é um grande amigo em todos os sentidos.

– Ele é, sim – assentiu Yoshino orgulhosa.

– Natássia também tem um presente!! – gritou a menina, interrompendo-os. Pulava animadamente com um pacote nas mãos, o qual entregou a Shura.

– Obrigado, Nat – ele agradeceu pegando o pacote.

– Abre logo, tio! Abre logo!– ela instigou.

Ele atendeu o pedido e abriu o pacote, tirando dele um casaco amarelo com o rosto do Pikachu estampado nas costas.

– Fui eu que escolhi! –  empolgou-se Natássia. **–**  Não é lindo, tio?

– É, sim! Eu adorei, Nat.

– Esse foi o presente dela – disse Hyoga, quase se desculpando pela cor extravagante do casaco e entregando uma caixa grande a ele. – Eu e Shun compramos uma panela de arroz para você acertar fazer o _gohan_ e não ficar reclamando que não sabe!

– E esse é o meu presente – disse Shiryu, oferecendo-lhe um bonito estojo azul de madeira laqueada, fino e comprido.

– Uma das suas espadas… – Shura disse, encantado. – Shiryu, esse é um presente muito caro.

– Não há preço para a honra que me deu ao permitir que eu fosse o portador da Excalibur quando eu ainda era um jovem cavaleiro de bronze – disse o agora cavaleiro de Libra. – E também não há para a amizade.

Shura desembainhou cuidadosamente a _katana(2)_ e observou os setenta centímetros de fio perfeito, seu nome gravado na base da lâmina em uma fonte ricamente trabalhada, a empunhadura perfeita do cabo revestido de azul.

– Ela é tão linda – admirou-se o espanhol, os olhos novamente marejados. – Eu não mereço tanto, Shiryu.

– É claro que merece – Shiryu disse e o abraçou. – Feliz Aniversário, meu companheiro.

– Bom, esse presente é só dele – Shunrei falou, oferecendo a Shura uma caixa quadrada de acrílico. – Eu trouxe o meu também. Como você gosta de provar coisas diferentes, trouxe uns _wagashi(3)_ que eu mesma fiz.

Shura fitou a caixa transparente que continha doces delicados, em formas belas e poéticas: pequenas carpas japonesas, flores de cerejeiras, mini buquês de hortênsias, crisântemos delicadamente esculpidos na massa de _mochi_ e até um pequeno Monte Fuji. Shunrei certamente gastou algumas horas de seu dia fazendo aquilo. Era um gesto profundamente delicado e amável e ele gostaria de poder guardar para sempre a caixa, mas se estragariam… Ia honrar o tempo e a dedicação dela ao comê-los, mas antes tiraria algumas fotos para guardar pelo tempo que durasse essa sua vida estranha, bela e talvez efêmera.

– Isso tudo é mais do que eu ganhei a vida inteira… – ele declarou. Estava à beira das lágrimas novamente porque nunca tinha se sentido tão acolhido e querido como agora. Era como fazer parte de uma família e ele estava gostando disso. Não queria perder algo tão precioso, por isso orou brevemente para que essa vida fosse mais duradoura que a outra, para ter mais tempo nesse mundo com eles.

– Ainda não acabou – anunciou Shun, e ofereceu a ele um envelope vermelho. – No Japão, é costume presentear com dinheiro. Aqui tem uma graninha para te ajudar nessa vida nova.

– Vocês são incríveis! – ele disse. – Vocês… eu… eu não sei mais o que dizer… Nunca senti algo assim.

– Apenas sorria para a foto, gatinho! – disse Mama, apontando uma máquina fotográfica para eles e clicando várias vezes.  – E também tenho um presente pra você, coisa linda – ela completou depois das fotos, e entregou uma caixa a ele.

– Mama, não precisava… – ele disse ao ver a marca estampada na caixa: uma grife de sapatos muito cara.

– Você merece. É um gatinho espanhol muito lindo e dedicado ao trabalho.

– Obrigado – ele agradeceu e a abraçou. Como sempre, Mama o apertou com força e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, deixando uma marca de batom. Ela sempre o provocava e ele nunca sabia se era sério ou somente brincadeira dela, porque ela provocava todos os homens. No começo era incômodo, mas agora já estava acostumado e acabava se divertindo com o jeito dela.

– Adoro quando você fica assim todo envergonhadinho – ela disse e limpou a marca na bochecha dele. – É muito fofo!

– Para, Mama – ele pediu, já ficando vermelho.

– Vou fazer um drinque especial pra você! – Mama anunciou e foi para o balcão.

– Hoje você vai me deixar tomar álcool, né, Shiryu? – Shura perguntou, sentando-se ao lado do cavaleiro.

– Vou pensar no seu caso – ele respondeu rindo, de braços e pernas cruzados. – Para todos os efeitos, você acabou de fazer dezoito anos. Legalmente ainda não pode… Só quando fizer vinte.

– Deixa de ser chato, Shiryu! – disse Hyoga. – Parece o pai dele! Vou fazer um drinque pra você acabar com essa sua caretice!

– Ah, eu também quero! – pediu Shunrei.

Shiryu olhou para ela de olhos arregalados, como se tivesse levado um cutucão inesperado.

– Você vai beber? – ele perguntou. O olhar dela respondeu “sim, claro, óbvio”.

– Que foi, amor? – ela perguntou. – Eu já tenho trinta e três anos, já posso!

– E quem é que vai dirigir na volta pra casa? Porque eu sou cegueta, esqueceu? Ainda não estou bem para dirigir, principalmente à noite...

– Ai, é verdade – lamentou-se Shunrei e olhou para Shun, que já despejava uma dose de _scotch_ no copo.

– Não olhe pra mim – disse o médico. – Vou tomar meu _Johnnie Walker Black Label(4)_ e não quero nem saber. Por isso que eu vim de táxi.

– Vou fazer um drinque bem fraquinho pra você, Shunrei! – disse Hyoga, já no balcão e com a coqueteleira na mão.

Shiryu não gostou da ideia.

– É, toma um drinque fraquinho, Shunrei – disse, em tom sarcástico. – E se um guarda nos parar no caminho, vamos passar uma agradável noite na delegacia. Vai ser super legal esse programa.

– Ai, Shiryu! – bufou Hyoga, revirando os olhos. – Vou fazer um coquetel sem álcool pra ela. Pronto. Não se estresse! Hoje é dia de festa!

Shunrei abraçou o marido carinhosamente e, sorrindo, repetiu a frase de Hyoga.

– Não se estresse, amor! Não se estresse. Vamos levar a vida com mais leveza, querido…

– Eu não estou estressado, só não quero ter que tirar você da cadeia – ele disse, e completou: – Outro dia a gente vem de táxi e você toma o drinque que quiser. Prometo.

– Eu vou cobrar – ela disse, segurando carinhosamente a mão dele.

– Eu sei e eu vou cumprir – ele disse, depois completou sussurrando ao ouvido dela no tom de voz mais sensual: – E esticaremos a noite em algum lugar.

– Amei a ideia – ela sussurrou de volta.

– Natássia também quer drinque! –  gritou a menina e correu para o balcão onde o pai e Mama preparavam as bebidas.

– Ah, eu também quero! – disse Yoshino.

– Certo – assentiu Hyoga. – Vou fazer sem álcool pra vocês também.

Enquanto Hyoga e Mama preparavam as bebidas, mais alguns convidados chegaram ao Vidianu.

– É aqui que tá rolando uma festa? – perguntou Máscara da Morte, entrando no bar com Afrodite. – Parabéns, chifrudo – ele cumprimentou ao se aproximar de Shura e deu um tapa forte nas costas do companheiro.

– Sempre um doce… – ironizou Afrodite.

O cavaleiro italiano deu a Shura um pacote meio amassado mas que continha uma camisa preta muito elegante. Já Afrodite presenteou o companheiro com um vasinho de flor do deserto.

– Feliz Aniversário, Shura – ele desejou. – Eu ia te dar orquídeas, mas certeza que você ia acabar deixar morrer. Essa flor é mais resistente.

– É bem provável – Shura admitiu. – Mas vou cuidar bem dessa. Obrigado. Obrigado mesmo, pessoal.

– Tefi!! – gritou Yoshino ao vê-lo. A garota não se acostumava a chamar Afrodite pelo nome da deusa, para ela era sempre Deroa Tefi, como ele se apresentou quando se conheceram.

Ele estava usando roupas masculinas dessa vez, mas não fazia diferença, continuava incrivelmente lindo e luminoso, com aquela pele incrível, os olhos mais azuis que Yoshino já tinha visto na vida e o cabelo mais bonito e sedoso que o de todas as moças de comercial de xampu.

– Olá, Yoshi querida – ele cumprimentou de volta. – Bom te ver.

– Ai, precisamos tanto conversar, Tefi! Saiu uma coleção nova de batons incríveis! Eu preciso muito deles!!

– Vamos marcar um dia para ir no shopping porque obviamente eu também pre-ci-so!

– Começou a conversa de mulherzinha – reclamou Máscara, afastando-se e indo até o balcão para pedir uma bebida.

– Seu Máscara! – gritou Nat e correu para abraçá-lo. – Cê tá bem, seu Máscara?

– Tô. Agora me solta.

Ela abraçou mais forte.

– Ela gosta mesmo de você, Máscara – riu Hyoga, atrás do balcão. – Apesar do começo ruim…

– Tô vendo… – ele respondeu, revirando os olhos.

– Papai, posso dar um cigarro novo pro seu Máscara? – ela perguntou.

Hyoga pegou uma carteira de cigarro debaixo do balcão e entregou a ela.

– Eba!! – ela gritou. – Toma, seu Máscara! É novinho! Não é do chão, não.

Ele pegou a carteira e antes que ela perguntasse “como se diz?”, falou:

– Obrigado, pirralha.

– De nada! Mas meu nome é Natássia, seu Máscara.

– Ele nega mas no fundo adora criança – Shura disse, rindo ao observar a cena.

– Eu ouvi isso! – protestou Máscara da Morte. – Eu detesto pirralhos remelentos e catarrentos! E detesto ainda mais os aborrecentes.

– Detesta nada  – Shura disse. – Só está fazendo tipo. Você está amando ser babá da Yoshi.

– Não, não estou! E depois vamos marcar uma festa de adulto, seu chifrudo idiota, porque isso aqui tá parecendo festa de criança. Só tá faltando tocar música infantil.

– Festa de adulto? – indagou Shura, surpreso não com isso, mas por Máscara querer passar algum tempo consigo.

– É, vou te levar em um lugar que conheci onde tem as três melhores coisas da vida: bebida, cigarro e mulher. Muita mulher! Cada mulher gostosa! É disso que você tá precisando!

– Papai Shiryu não vai deixar – riu Shun.

– Não acho apropriado – confirmou o Dragão. – Mas ele é quem sabe.

– Cara, você continua um chato do caralho – exclamou Máscara da Morte. – Olha só, se estamos vivos, por que não aproveitarmos? Não pretendo desperdiçar um segundo sequer disso aqui. Ainda mais com a Fundação bancando tudo!

– Eu entendo – disse Shiryu. – Entendo de verdade. Só que “aproveitar” não devia significar “ser irresponsável”.

– Ah, vamos todos morrer mesmo! – Máscara justificou. – De novo. Como sempre. Então que se foda essa merda.

– Máscara! – ralhou Shun, olhando para Natássia.

– Foi mal, foi mal.

– Já pode comer bolo? – Natássia perguntou a Shun, ignorando a conversa da qual não estava mesmo entendendo nada. Foi Shura quem respondeu:

– Eu vou cortar, Nat. E o primeiro pedaço vai ser seu.

– Por favor, use uma faca – Shun disse. – Nada de Excalibur.

– Pode deixar – garantiu Shura e foi pegar uma faca no balcão.

Em seguida, cortou o bolo e ofereceu a primeira fatia a Natássia como prometido, embora sua vontade fosse oferecê-la a outra pessoa…

A turma continuou aproveitando a festinha de Shura mesmo depois que clientes chegaram ao bar. Hyoga deu folga ao rapaz, mas ele insistiu em trabalhar normalmente, então junto com Mama, eles desdobraram-se para dar conta dos clientes e dos amigos.

A certa altura, Natássia dormiu no colo de Shun.

– É a deixa para ir embora – ele disse, aninhando a pequena.

– Nós também já vamos – Shiryu anunciou. – Levamos vocês.

– Quer vir com a gente, Shura? – Shunrei perguntou. – Tem os presentes pra levar, o restante do bolo… Você não vai conseguir levar de metrô.

– Não é o caminho de vocês – ele argumentou, embora estivesse se sentindo feliz pela preocupação dela. Estava mesmo pensando em como iria para casa carregando a espada, as frutas, a panela e os outros presentes.

– Não vou te levar nas costas, é o carro quem vai levar – ela disse. – Vamos?

Ele olhou para Hyoga, pedindo aprovação, já que o expediente ainda não tinha terminado.

– Pode ir, Shura – disse o loiro. – Está liberado.

– Então eu aceito a carona, Shunrei – ele disse, sem disfarçar sua alegria.

Agradeceu novamente a todos e, com a ajuda de Shiryu e Shunrei, colocou os presentes no carro. Além dos mimos, levou o pedaço do meio do bolo, com o bonequinho.

– Vocês vão levar a Yoshino, não vão? – ele perguntou a Máscara da Morte e Afrodite antes de ir, para certificar-se de que a garota estaria segura.

– Mas é claro, né? – Afrodite retrucou, fazendo-se de ofendido. – Quem você acha que somos? Vai tranquilo.

– E não se esqueça da nossa outra festinha – gritou Máscara da Morte. – Vamos marcar!

– Pode deixar! – Shura retrucou, ponderando se era mesmo uma boa ideia.

Ele, Shun e Natássia acomodaram-se no banco de trás do carro do casal, Shiryu foi na frente com a esposa. Era um utilitário esportivo grande, de uma cor muito parecida com a da antiga armadura de Dragão de Shiryu, aparentemente um carro masculino, mas estava cheio de pequenos detalhes que mostravam que o carro era de Shunrei: uma borboleta de pano pendurada no retrovisor, uma pequena foto instantânea dela com o marido colada no painel, o saquinho rosa para o lixo pendurado no câmbio.

Shura procurou ser muito discreto, mas observou-a atentamente enquanto ela dirigia. Era fascinante para ele vê-la dominar o veículo, dirigir com segurança, sem qualquer tipo de hesitação. Prestou atenção em como as mãos pequenas dela seguravam o volante, nas pernas trabalhando os pedais, a pequena parte das coxas firmes que ficou à mostra quando a saia que ela usava subiu um pouco. Queria observá-la mais, por muitas e muitas horas, mas logo chegaram ao pequeno apartamento onde ele vivia.

Shiryu ajudou-o a colocar os presentes para dentro de casa. Depois, Shura despediu-se do casal e de Shun e entrou em casa.  Sentou-se na poltrona e olhou ao redor de seu pequeno lar japonês. Era um apartamento muito pequeno, de apenas 20m² onde tinha apenas cozinha, banheiro, saleta e o quarto num mezanino, mas era mais que o suficiente para ele viver sozinho. Aos poucos, ele ia arrumando-o e deixando com sua cara.

Os presentes estavam cuidadosamente colocados sobre a mesinha de centro, que também era onde ele fazia as refeições, e Shura fitou-os com carinho. Tudo que não teve na vida anterior estava contido naqueles objetos, todos os laços de amizade criados nessa vida, os quais ele lutaria para manter enquanto ela durasse. Sentia-se pleno e feliz, como um menino em seu melhor aniversário.

Tirou sua miniatura de cima do bolo, lambeu os restos de chantilly, lavou e colocou-o na pequena estante embaixo da escada.

Depois abriu a caixa da panela de arroz e colocou-a sobre o balcão da cozinha. Agora sim ia poder fazer um arroz japonês como deve ser. Não era possível que não conseguisse nem com a panela automática.

Arrumou na fruteira as frutas enviadas por Aldebaran e Shina: maçãs, pêssegos, kiwis e cerejas.

Olhou com carinho o sapato dado por Mama, exatamente um que ele tinha comentado despretensiosamente que queria comprar. Ela parecia se interessar por qualquer garoto bonito que aparecesse no bar, até pelo próprio Hyoga, que já não era mais um garoto, mas era uma boa pessoa e sempre prestava atenção em tudo que ele dizia. Gostava da noite, de trabalhar no bar, e estava lhe ensinando muito sobre o ofício de _bartender_ e sobretudo o ensinava sobre respeito às diferenças _._

Provou o casaco dado por Natássia. Não usaria algo extravagante assim na outra vida, ainda mais com um Pikachu sorridente nas costas, mas nessa estava pronto para isso. Iria trabalhar com ele amanhã.

Pegou a camisa que ganhou de Máscara da Morte. O cavaleiro se esforçava para manter a postura de “ _bad boy_ que não tá nem aí para nada e quer mais que o mundo se exploda _”_ mas era claro que estava gostando dessa nova vida no Japão e aproveitava cada segundo dela. Shura olhou bem o presente. Era uma peça da grife italiana Salvatore Ferragamo, muito cara, e ele tinha certeza de que Máscara colocou o presente na conta da Fundação Graad, mas estava feliz pelo gesto do companheiro. Nem esperava que ele se lembrasse...

A plantinha de Afrodite ganhou um cantinho na janela, onde receberia bastante luz. Já Afrodite não fazia questão de disfarçar que estava amando viver de novo. Dessa vez, sentia-se livre para se vestir como queria, com roupas de homem, de mulher ou as duas juntas, como desejasse no momento. Transitava entre os gêneros sem se importar e chamava a atenção por onde passava, estando como homem ou mulher, e amava os olhares de admiração que recebia.

Shura olhou a quantia de dinheiro no envelope. Era uma boa soma, maior que seu salário, e ele já sabia o que ia fazer com ela: compraria uma câmera instantânea e um suporte bonito para guardar a espada que ganhou de Shiryu.

Pegou a espada, desembainhou e admirou a beleza dela outra vez. Mais que um presente caro, era um presente de significado muito forte, trocado entre dois portadores da mesma espada sagrada, e feito por Shiryu desde a forja da lâmina ao entalhe do cabo. Havia ali muito tempo, sabedoria e dedicação. Sorriu ao pensar  que na outra vida queria Shiryu como filho e agora ele podia facilmente ser seu pai... Um pai rígido, mas zeloso e amoroso. Shoryu tinha muita sorte.

Por fim, pegou a caixa com os delicados doces de Shunrei… Delicados e doces como ela… Como o que se movia dentro dele quando a via. Era uma mulher incrível, que compreendia a vida de cavaleiro e tinha orgulho de seu homem. Uma companheira que estava ali para todas as horas, que honrava o juramento feito no casamento. Na saúde e na doença... O laço eterno do casamento que, para ela, era de fato eterno. E ela ainda era tão linda…

Riu sozinho ao constatar que sentia um amor paternal por Shiryu ao mesmo tempo em que amava como homem a esposa dele, que agora tinha idade para ser sua mãe. Shura não conseguia imaginar nada mais impossível que esse amor, mas estava feliz por senti-lo. Na outra vida, não teve a chance de viver um grande amor, experimentou apenas paixões fugazes, as quais já nem conseguia lembrar direito. Nessa, foi apaixonar-se justamente pela esposa de Shiryu. Mas tudo bem, ele dizia a si mesmo. Não havia angústia nem dor nesse amor, apenas doçura e gratidão por ter tido a chance de voltar ao mundo e experimentar algo assim.

Resolveu ir dormir. Assim que acordasse, sairia para comprar a câmera e tiraria muitas fotos dos doces feitos por Shunrei. Depois, poderia comê-los vagarosamente, saboreando um pouco dela através das guloseimas.

Shura subiu para o mezanino, despiu-se e deitou-se no _futon(5)_ relembrando os momentos vividos nessa noite de aniversário com seus amigos. Inevitavelmente voltou a pensar em Shunrei. Era sempre contido em gestos, palavras e olhares, e se policiava duplamente quando se tratava dela, porém quando estava sozinho, não podia e nem queria evitar que seu pensamento voasse.

Fechou os olhos e imaginou-a ali no quarto de pé, com a roupa que usava hoje, uma saia preta pouco acima dos joelhos e uma blusa branca de seda, segurando uma taça de Blue Moon(6),  convidando-o ao amor. A roupa escorregaria até o chão lentamente, revelando uma lingerie de renda que não escondia nada... Então ele começaria beijando os pés dela, bem devagar, dedo por dedo, e subiria aos pouquinhos, sempre muito lentamente, sempre saboreando cada momento. Imaginou que gosto ela teria, que cheiros, os sons que ela faria.

– Talvez em outra vida, Shura… – ele disse a si mesmo. – Em outro mundo paralelo.

 

**FIM**

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Técnica japonesa para embrulhar objetos e presentes em tecido.  
> (2) Espada japonesa que era usada pelos samurais.  
> (3) Doces tradicionais e artísticos da confeitaria japonesa.  
> (4) Marca de uísque.  
> (5) Tipo de colchão usado na cama tradicional japonesa.  
> (6) Drinque criado por Hyoga no EPGA.


End file.
